Honey I Know
by u don't need to know
Summary: Richard Grayson has been in love with his neighbor, Raven Roth, for the longest time. Now that he actually believes that he has a chance to be with her, he discovers something… the ring on her finger. [AU]


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this land….

**Summary: **Richard Grayson has been in love with his neighbor, Raven Roth, for the longest time. Now that he actually believes that he has a chance to be with her, he discovers something… the ring on her finger. (AU)

* * *

**Honey I Know**

**Prologue: Honey I know**

_**Honey I Know by Se7en**_

_In a corner of your room,  
At the bottom of your bed,  
Everywhere you go,  
You don't even know that I live there _

Even your underwear that you wear,  
Your unknown sleeping habits,  
Your favorite bathtub,  
You don't know even when I'm watching over them

Day by day, I'm going crazy because I like you  
For you who doesn't know about me,  
All the numerous love letters for me have been burned  
So that everything that knows about us two will be gone

(honey I know)  
Being together with you under the sunlight cant be  
(honey I know)  
I'd have this place rather than death  
So I have nowhere to go

_I was there...  
When you were trembling with excitement with that other guy...  
But I kept it in by tasting the blood from biting my lips and my tears_

* * *

Raven Roth. 

I am in love with Raven Roth…

It is unhealthy… my love for her is not normal as it grows everyday. At first, I was content with a quick glance or two, already satisfied with the warmth it provided my heart. But now, my hunger is insatiable… I am no longer appeased with a glance or a whiff of her scent… I have to watch her, devour her presence.

I have to watch her walk her dog every morning at 7:30. I have to memorize how her grey sweatpants hug all the curves of her lower torso… how her hips sway from side to side every time she tries to keep up with her black Labrador. I need to see her luscious full lips part as she takes a bite of her bagel or granola bar for breakfast. I need to see her lavender hair fly to different directions as she drives to her university… I have to watch her perform as a musician at the bar she works at. I just have to see her enter her house safely… I need her.

I have wanted Raven for a long time. But all I have done is watch her… appreciate her from afar as I desperately hope for her to notice me.

Raven Roth is beautiful… sexy… smart… amazing and alluring. And it's unhealthy of me to want to devour her.

* * *

"Richard!" I freeze as I hear her melodious voice from my back. "I haven't seen you since you graduated…" 

"Raven," I turn around, feeling extremely nervous, "we live on the same block, actually…"

She looks surprised, "Really? Weird, I haven't seen you around…"

She is close to me… too close. I can already smell her raspberry scented hair. Not that I mind, it _is_ the main reason why I followed her to the store in the first place.

"Well, I often see you…" I smile awkwardly as I try to memorize her expression; it is new to me, "every time you walk your dog… and every time you play in Titans Bar, actually." I clear my throat, lamenting on how embarrassing my irrational answers are… why can't I talk smoothly to her? Can I just say something right to her for once?

"Really?" she raises an eyebrow, "Wow… errr… so I'm off now… I just had to buy some cereal." She hesitantly shows me a box.

_So she's changing cereals… she often buys Corn Flakes… Nestle Fitness, I wonder if it's any good…_

"So, I'll see you around." She flashes me a subtle smile and turns her back on me.

_I can't let the conversation end like this._

"Raven, wait!" I grab her arm, "Why don't I give you a ride home… I noticed that you didn't bring your car with you…"

_Great… one conversation with her is all it takes to get me busted…_

_She'll probably suspect that I'm stalking her now…_

"You sure are observant." To my relief, she only gives me a mocking smile, and then she shakes her head and chuckles, "I'd appreciate that, thank you…"

I follow her to the cashier, trying to get a whiff of her scent once in a while.

"Aren't you going to buy something?" she asks me curiously, as she observes my empty hands.

I blush at my mistake and rack my head for excuses, "Y-yeah… I just remembered that I still have a stock of granola bars at home… I-I don't need to buy some now," I stammer the first thing that pops into my mind.

Her expression clearly shows that she finds my answer awkward, but she doesn't voice it out loud. "Oh… I like granola bars," she smiles in obvious discomfort.

I don't answer.

_I know you love granola bars…how do you think I came to know the product?_

* * *

"So here we are…" she smiles at me as I stop in front of her apartment, "thank you Richard…" 

_Ask her…_

"S-so Raven," I nervously call to prevent her from getting out, "I-I'll s-see you around?"

She chuckles, "Well, we _are _neighbors…"

_Just ask her…_

"No, Raven…" I look at her, "what I meant was… will I see you around? I mean… I just…"

_Shit._

_Ask her asshole…_

"Raven, can I invite you to dinner sometime?" Chinese maybe?" _I know she loves Chinese food… she orders take out twice a week._

_See? That wasn't so bad…_

"Oh," she looks at me and sits there in an uncomfortable silence.

I look at her, waiting for an answer…

Silence.

And that's when I look at her hands.

… A ring.

Oh… I see…

_Ouch…_

"Oh… Raven…" I slump in my seat, feeling utter disappointment, "gosh, I didn't know…"

"I'm sorry…" she says sincerely, as tears begin to sting my eyes.

_All those years of hoping…_

Silence.

"I'll see you, Richard…" she opens the car door and is about to step out of my car…

But then I grab her waist and roughly pull her into my lap. I press my lips to hers and she gasps against them in protest… but she soon melts against me.

_Raven, I love you..._

I pull her body closer to mine as my lips travel to her neck, my tongue tasting the tangy sweetness of her skin. One of my hands travels up to her skirt to caress her thigh, and the other fumbles to unbutton her blouse. I press my open mouth to her exposed chest, "Gods Raven… I love you." She shudders as my hot breath tickles her skin.

_I'm not going to let you go that easily…_

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yay! I wrote a real RaeRob! Yay! I would like to thank **the ever so wonderful _mysti-eyed_** for beta-ing this story… dude… I salute you. I was amazed by those little red comment box thingies… lol, I'm such a loser. 

I would also like to thank **Boggart** , my cousin, for giving me this wonderful idea/plot. I salute you… and your kinky experiences stories…

By the way… the song **_"Honey I Know"_** is by **_Se7en_**… I really recommend the song, very tasteful… but it's in Korean.

Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
